


It's Alive!

by RoxyMoron



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poe Party, Poe Party Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyMoron/pseuds/RoxyMoron
Summary: Written for the first annual Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party/Secret Santa gift exchange.
My giftee was w3rewolf-th3rewolf 
Prompt was: Bring back Mary Shelly. Or Hemingway’s infinite supply of booze





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w3rewolf-th3rewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=w3rewolf-th3rewolf).



It was Ernest’s idea to try this experiment. His reasoning that while some of the guest had come back to haunt the world of the living, it would be nice if some of them were more corporeal all the time and he exclaimed he had the perfect guinea pig! And that’s how HG Wells and Lenore found themselves in the vault space of Edgar Allan Poe’s manor, surrounded by HG’s various inventions.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” The lady ghost asked eyeing the body lying on the table under a sheet.

“Trust me! If I knew Mary Shelley this is exactly how she’d want to spend the rest of her afterlife.” Ernest slurred taking a swig from his flask “NOW LIGHT HER UP HG!” he shouts elbowing the goggle clad inventor in the ribs, knocking him to the ground.

HG takes a second to recover, smiling up at Lenore as she offers him her hand to help him up. Taking a second to brush dirt off his pants he slowly pulls back the sheet, revealing the corpse of the late Gothic author. He pulls out a few viles full of different colors and sizes, slapping Hemingway’s hand away when he pick one up to smell it, and then attempt to down it in one gulp.

“Al-alright. Lenore can you hand me that wire.” “Sure thing!” she smiles passing the wire to him. He twists it with his pliers a few times before connecting the ends to Shelley’s temple. “Now! Once I have all the wires set up, I will turn on the frangellium which will activate the trunfurm in the frontal lobe, which will then revive the late Ms. Shelley… I hope.” he sheepishly smiled at his companions.

He rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath before flipping the switch.

Electricity filled the air, as smoke started pouring out of the machines. Concoctions started bubbling and moving through tubes toward the body.

The three backed away when an electric arc swept through the room, breaking a tumbler of whiskey Hemingway was saving for a ‘victory celebration’.

“My whiskey!” he cried, dropping to his knees to picking up a piece of broken glass. Wiping a tear from his eye and giving a shrug, he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his trusty flask, taking a long swig.

HG and Lenore stared in horror as the body on the table slowly began to rise, it was almost sitting up when suddenly all the lights flashed and the whirring of the machines powering down filled the basement. The body slammed back onto the table and silence filled the room.

Lenore glanced at HG after a few minutes and asked “Please tell me that was supposed to happen?” “Yes?- No? I’m not entirely sure. I’ve never attempted to reanimate the living.” he walked over to where a bound copy of Mary Shelley’s magnum opus sat “I.. I followed all the directions she described in her work. I don’t know how scientifically or medically accurate this tale is though.”

A bang was heard as the door opened, and Edgar Allan Poe walked through followed closely by Annabel Lee “What the devil was all that noise and why now are all my lights no longer working?”

“Oh calm down Edgar, I’m sure it was something important. Why don’t we go back to the study and I can practice my haunting on you again?” the beautiful auburn ghost tried to distract him.

“It was Hemingway’s idea!” Lenore pointed at Hemingway.

“Lenore, now is not the time for such childish accusations.” Edgar admonished.

“I’m not being childish! You asked me what was happening and I’m telling you what happened!”

As the two continued to bicker like children, HG made his way over to the body, putting two fingers on the pulse point, eyes going wide when he felt a strong heart beat.

“Oh dear! It…it worked?!” he exclaimed, smile falling from his face as he turned to his companions and found them still bickering, with Annabel trying to get them to stop and Hemingway trying to find something to drink.

“Ev..everyone I think you need to see this.” HG tried to get there attention, as the body started to sit up.

“And don’t even get me started on the cleaning lady!”

“Oh you can’t always bring up the cleaning lady when things aren’t going your way!”

“EVERYONE PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!” HG shouted!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes fell on him. His face turning slightly red with embarrassment. He stepped aside to show the form of Mary Shelley.

Everyone stood and stared at the formerly deceased author. Ernest was the first to react, happy his idea worked he rushed forward he grabbed her arm and held it up in the air in victory! “IT’S ALLIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEE!”

“Oh no!” a voice was hear at the top of the stairs. The sound of someone running toward the vault, when suddenly Oscar Wilde burst into the room, hunched over out of breath from his run.

“I wanted to say that!” he whined, “What?” he asked as everyone glared at him, even the newly revived Mary Shelley.

 

“So.” Mary asked “What have I missed?”

 

The End


End file.
